


Imagine: Throwing a party to celebrate Shaun's birthday

by TheBGassassin



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Comedy, Cute Ending, F/M, Fluff, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 09:09:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16851250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBGassassin/pseuds/TheBGassassin
Summary: You, Desmond, Rebecca and Lucy are preparing to throw a party for your boyfriend Shaun's birthday and you want everything to be perfect.





	Imagine: Throwing a party to celebrate Shaun's birthday

The entire morning and afternoon were very booked for all of you, since you have been planning this surprise for weeks now. You put yourself in charge of the whole thing, since it was your idea to surprise the birthday boy, the one and only Shaun and your longtime boyfriend, who was always around you, except for today, since you sent him on a wild goose chase out of town, so he doesn’t find out what you were planning.

You put Rebecca in charge of the music and all morning she was at her computer, searching for Shaun’s favorite songs. Desmond was out to get the birthday cake you ordered and you especially warned him not to damage it in any way. Lucy was put in charge of wrapping the presents and decorating the room, while you were in the kitchen fixing up snacks, of course when you weren’t busy walking around and bossing them around, due to the stress you were under and your desire for everything to be perfect. They didn’t mind your bossy attitude, because they too wanted to surprise Shaun and make him feel happy and special.

Desmond came back, just when Lucy was about ready with the presents. There was a big sign behind her, which spelled “Happy Birthday” in colorful letters. “Oh, great! You’re back!” You exclaimed and quickly grabbed the box from Desmond’s hands before he actually dropped it, judging by the way he was trying to balance it. You unboxed the cake and smiled approvingly. Shaun detested chocolate, so you chose a buttercream cake with vanilla filling and buttercream roses on top. Of course there had to be a tiny bit of chocolate, only for it to spell “Happy birthday Shaun!” in cursive letters.

Suddenly your phone rang and you ran over to grab it. “Hello?” You called, not even looking at the caller. “Y/N!” You heard Shaun’s voice from the other side “The info you gave me turned out fake!” He complained “The assassins here said they don’t know anything about that codex book you told me about!” You bit your lip and sucked in a sharp breath “Oh, well, sorry about that. Guess we shouldn’t believe everything we read on the Internet, huh?” You giggled nervously. “Yeah, well, anyways, I’m almost home.” That statement made your eyes widen and you motioned as hard as you could with your hands towards the others to signal them to work faster on the finishing touches. “That’s great, babe!” You forced a calm tone “See you when you get back!” But apparently he caught onto your nervous tone and asked something, but right then you hung up.

“Shaun is almost home!” You yelled. “Shit, where’s the confetti!?” Rebecca cursed and started rapidly searching for the bag the confetti were in. “I could have sworn I bought some!” Lucy exclaimed and started searching with her. “Guys, we don’t have time!” You told them, but just then Rebecca appeared from behind the couch, holding a colorful bag high above her head “Ahah!” She exclaimed loudly and started handing the confetti to the three of you. Desmond put the candles in the cake and lit them, before going over to flick the lights off. “Okay, now, everyone hide!” You said after looking over what you did proudly. The food and drinks were in order, the presents were neatly wrapped and placed on either side of the table, the decoration was intact and the cake looked amazing.

You and Rebecca hid behind the couch, while Lucy bent down behind an armchair and Desmond hid behind the curtains. Not long after a click of the lock was heard, indicating that Shaun was home. “Hello?” He called out, seeing nobody was home and the lights were all off. “Where is everyone?” He called again confusedly and took a few steps forward, only to be startled by the sudden “Happy birthday, Shaun!” being shouted, whistles and confetti being blown and all of you jumping out of nowhere. “Heavens!” Shaun exclaimed, startled, but laughed shortly after “Is all this for little old me?” You went up to him with a large box in your hands and a smile stretched on your lips “Happy birthday, babe.” You kissed his cheek. “You really shouldn’t have.” He chuckled and gave you a hug and a peck on the lips happily. “Sorry about the wild goose chase, but we had to be sure you weren’t gonna be around.” Rebecca smirked, holding out her own box with a gift inside. “Oh, please, all you had to do was tell me you were planning a surprise and I wouldn’t have been around to get in your way.” Shaun laughed, but you pouted childishly “But that wouldn’t be a surprise then!”

“Make a wish, Shaun!” Desmond exclaimed after giving him the gift he chose and led him towards the lit candles on the cake. “Please, do I look like a preschooler?” That’s Shaun for you. He never did anything without complaining about it first. Nevertheless he blew the candles out after thoroughly thinking of the perfect wish. Complaining or not, you loved the man and the happiness in his eyes and smile on his lips warmed your heart.


End file.
